1. Field of the invention
This invention relates to textile finishes that have low formaldehyde release characteristics.
2. Description of the prior art
Methylolated carbamate based finishing agents have long been used in the textile industry for producing durable-press fabrics that require superior white-fastness properties. The finishes are relatively resistant to acidic and basic hydrolysis conditions and therefore the finished fabrics have a more durable smooth-drying appearance than fabrics finished with traditionally used finishing agents such as: dimethyloldihydroxyethyleneurea or dimethylolethyleneurea. The major drawback to more widespread use of the methylolcarbamate based agents is the high formaldehyde release characteristics of the reagent in solution, the dried or sensitized fabric after padding, and the non-washed, cured fabric [J. D. Reid et al in American Dyestuff Reporter 59 (5) 26, June (1970)]. Fabric that leaves from the finishing plant is not washed before shipment to the garment manufacturer, retailer, or consumer, because of economic considerations. Therefore, the workers and ultimate users of these non-washed methylolated carbamate finished fabrics may be subjected to a high level of formaldehyde release. Previously, some of these high formaldehyde release levels were lowered by reducing the ratio of formaldehyde to carbamate from greater than 2:1 to 2:1 or less in reagent preparation, and by addition of formaldehyde scavengers to the crosslinking agent solution [J. G. Frick, Jr. and R. M. Reinhardt in American Dyestuff Reporter 56 (9) 41, April (1967); U.S. Pat. No. 3,597,380; U.S. Pat. No. 3,749,751; U.S. Pat. No. 3,723,377]. These remedial measures reduced formaldehyde release in finished fabrics to a level lower than that from fabric finished with a carbamate reactant containing greater than 2 moles formaldehyde per mole of carbamate, but higher than a finish from a currently used dimethyloldihydroxyethyleneurea reactant [R. L. Wayland et al in Textile Research Journal 51 (4) 302, April (1981)].